


treat yourself

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Babys First Official Smut, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, amputee buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: Since losing his leg, it’s been very hard for Buck to feel attractive.





	treat yourself

**Author's Note:**

> literally nobody look at me. idk where tf this came from, but the idea Hit me and i was like "well damn. we havent had any buddie smut posted in a while, so ig its my job to deliver :/"  
> anyway. happy sinday. find me on tumblr @diazbuckley. shoutout to the discord for thirsting over this idea w me :) enjoy!

Since losing his leg, it’s been very hard for Buck to feel attractive. Old insecurities that tell him that all he has to offer is his body adding onto the insecurities that tell him that the scars he has in place of a leg make him look ugly all makes for a bad time. And it certainly doesn’t help that Eddie hasn’t seemed interested in having sex with him in the slightest since his accident. So, to make himself feel like he’s still attractive, he decides to treat himself to a brand new pair of panties. Who knows, maybe they’ll have the added bonus of turning Eddie on.

Buck intentionally waits until Eddie’s out running errands before heading off to the lingerie store. He wants to make sure he’s comfortable in them before showing them off to Eddie. When he’s returning home with a pair of deep red, lacy panties tucked securely in a shopping bag, he starts to feel more and more giddy. He’s excited to see what he looks like with the underwear on, and he’s hopeful that he’ll look as good as he’s been imagining.

Once he’s standing in front of the mirror, naked save for the gift he bought himself, Buck realizes he looks even better than he could’ve ever imagined. He twists and turns in front of the mirror, getting acquainted with all of his angles. He could certainly get used to looking this good, he decides as he trails his hands up and down his torso. It’s been awhile since he allowed himself to appreciate himself in this capacity, and he’s gotta admit, he’s really feeling himself right about now. “Looking good, Buckley,” he says to himself as he stands with his back to the mirror, glancing over his shoulder to stare unabashedly at his own ass in the mirror.

“I agree,” comes a voice from the entryway to the bedroom, and Buck jumps in surprise as he turns his head, only to see Eddie standing there. He’s standing with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the doorway as he lets his eyes roam up and down Buck’s body. The hungry look in his eyes makes Buck squirm a little.

“You’re home early,” Buck says as Eddie pushes himself off the wall and meanders closer to him. Buck’s certainly not complaining about Eddie being home now rather than later, if the bulge Eddie’s currently sporting in his jeans is any indication of what’s to come.

“Is that a problem?” Eddie asks, his hands hovering over Buck’s waist once he’s standing in front of him.

“Not at all,” Buck replies, taking Eddie’s hands and setting them low on his own hips. “I’m just surprised, is all.”

“Well, I’m surprised, too,” Eddie says, hands just barely skimming over the lacy waistband of Buck’s panties, fingers lingering a little over the bow on the front. “When’d you get these, huh?”

“Just today,” Buck murmurs, eyes focused on Eddie’s hands as he imagines where he wishes they were instead right about now.

“Jesus, Evan,” Eddie mumbles, voice gravelly and wrecked as he lets one hand trail up Buck’s torso before gently cupping his cheek. “You look…  _ fuck _ . Beautiful.”

“You think so?” Buck asks with a smug little smirk.

“God, yes. Makes me wanna get you in bed,” Eddie whispers, nosing at the side of Buck’s face. The hand that’s still on Buck’s hip drifts over to lightly squeeze his dick beneath the underwear, pulling a pleased sigh out of Buck.

“Then get me in bed,” Buck murmurs, throwing his arms around Eddie’s shoulders and giving him the best seductive look he can muster. “Bed’s right there, and we’re home alone. Show me a good time.”

Eddie hums a little, tilting his head to finally,  _ finally  _ press his lips to Buck’s, hands sliding down to cup Buck’s ass and squeeze. Buck sighs dreamily against Eddie’s mouth, opens his own mouth to allow Eddie in. He can’t help but moan when Eddie lazily licks into his mouth and gently tugs him toward the bed. Just before they make it to the bed, Buck pulls away from the kiss, lightly shoves Eddie down on the bed and crawls over him. Buck gets situated with his hands by Eddie’s head and his knees on either side of Eddie’s hips. “Hi,” Eddie says when he throws his arms around Buck’s waist, squeezing him close.

“Hey,” Buck murmurs, face hovering so close to Eddie’s that their lips brush up against each other. He grinds his hips down against Eddie’s, reveling in the absolutely  _ delicious  _ moan that it pulls out of Eddie. Eddie sits up a little before quickly flipping the two of them. Buck moans when he’s suddenly flat on his back with Eddie above him and caging him with his arms.

“God, you look so good like this,” Eddie murmurs, burying his face in Buck’s neck and sticking his tongue out to gently lick at his earlobe. One of his hands drifts down, slipping underneath Buck’s panties and scrambling a little bit to get a good grip on him. Buck moans and bucks his hips upwards towards Eddie’s. “Kinda don’t wanna take these off you.”

“Then don’t,” Buck mumbles, hands scrambling for the buttons on Eddie’s shirt. The moment he gets the flannel unbuttoned, he shoves the shirt down and off Eddie’s arms with just a little bit of assistance from Eddie himself. He tosses the shirt off to the side before reaching down to get work on Eddie’s belt and jeans. “God, how long has it been since we’ve done this?”

“Too long,” Eddie murmurs against Buck’s neck as he lets go of him, blindly reaching for the bedside table. Buck sighs mournfully at the loss of contact. Eddie quickly finds what he was looking for just as Buck gets his belt undone and tosses it off to the side, setting a half empty bottle of lube by Buck’s hip. He sits up a little to help Buck with unbuttoning his jeans, hurriedly shuffles them off his hips and down his legs. As he stands up to get them off his legs the rest of the way, Buck sits up just enough to remove his prosthetic and set it on the floor beside the bed. When Eddie gets himself situated back over Buck, this time with only their underwear separating them, he reaches for the lube and opens it with a click. “You ready?”

“So ready,” Buck says breathlessly, squirming a little in anticipation as he very unabashedly stares directly at Eddie’s dick where it’s hiding underneath his boxers.

Eddie laughs a little, prying Buck’s legs as far apart as comfortably possible before pouring some lube out onto his fingers. He shoves Buck’s panties aside just enough for him to be able to reach Buck’s entrance. Just before he presses his fingers against Buck, he gently asks, “Is this okay?” At the frantic nod he receives in response from Buck, he laughs again before finally pushing down against him.

Buck whimpers a little, mumbles a breathless little, “Holy shit,” when Eddie gets his finger inside of him, all the way down to the knuckle. His hips twitch a little, and he almost instinctively grinds down onto Eddie’s hand. “Jesus. If just  _ this  _ feels this good, then having your dick inside me is gonna be  _ so  _ fucking good.”

Eddie chuckles lowly at that, pressing kisses up and down Buck’s neck as he slowly drives his finger in and out of Buck. He sets a slow and steady pace as he gently opens Buck up, eventually working his way up to three fingers. It’s at that point, when Eddie’s relentlessly driving three fingers into him, that Buck’s reduced to a melted puddle on their bed, the only sounds coming out of him being desperate whines and moans as he rocks his hips against Eddie’s hand. “You ready for this?” he asks with a teasing grin as he pulls his hand out of Buck and shoves his boxers down his hips and legs.

“God,  _ so  _ ready,” Buck says, voice a little slurred. He watches with hungry eyes as Eddie reaches for the lube again, pops open the cap, and smears some of the clear liquid onto himself. Buck can’t help but drool just a little bit in anticipation for what’s to come.

Eddie grins, reaches up to cup Buck’s cheek with his free hand. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, leaning down to press a slow, careful kiss to Buck’s open mouth. When he pulls away, Buck turns his head to press a kiss to his palm. With one hand, he slowly guides his dick to Buck’s entrance, gently pushing himself inside. They both moan, though Buck’s moan comes out a little closer to a whimper. Soon enough, Eddie’s pressed all the way inside Buck, their hips slotted together, as if they belong like that. Buck thinks, hazily, that they should be this close all the time. That thought only amplifies when Eddie slowly pulls out part of the way before pushing back forward.

“Jeeee _ sus _ ,” Buck says breathlessly, knees coming up to grip Eddie’s hips. Eddie chuckles into his neck as he continues his slow and steady pace of pulling out oh so slowly before pushing back in. Buck brings his hands up to claw at Eddie’s back, whimpering at just how  _ good  _ this feels after so long. It hasn’t been that long since he’s gotten himself off, but it’s been way too long since they’ve been in bed together like this, and God has Buck missed it. If treating himself to new underwear leads to Eddie wanting to have sex with him, then he’s gonna need to make more money and fast. “God, you’re so good,” he mumbles through a moan. Eddie doesn’t respond beyond letting out a groan into his neck that’s so low and deep that it causes a shiver to run down Buck’s spine.

They quickly find a steady pace of Eddie pulling out and pushing back in almost painfully slow and Buck letting out a steady stream of whines and whimpers, begging for  _ more, faster, harder, please _ . Buck almost doesn’t want it to end, he thinks as he pulls Eddie in even closer, moaning and panting into his ear. He doesn’t want to stop feeling Eddie all around him, doesn’t want to stop hearing the absolutely  _ lewd  _ sound of their skin slapping together because, God, he just loves being close to Eddie like this. But at the same time, he’s getting too sensitive to be able to last that much longer, and he makes sure to let Eddie know that by whimpering, “God, I’m so close,” right into his ear.

“Yeah?” Eddie asks breathlessly, pushing himself up just enough to get a good look at Buck’s face. With one hand, he gently pushes loose, sweaty curls out of Buck’s face, and with the other, he grips one of Buck’s thighs tightly and pulls it close to him.

“Yeah,” Buck manages to get out between the breathless moans.

Eddie surges forward, presses his lips to Buck’s open mouth and lazily explores it with his tongue. When he finally pulls away, he doesn’t stray too far, resting his forehead against Buck’s. “Beg for it,” he murmurs, and, oh. That’s a little surprising. Definitely not something Buck would expect to come out of his mouth, but he can certainly work with that.

“Mmm,  _ please _ ,” Buck whines, hips twitching a little against Eddie’s. He moans when Eddie lets go of his thigh in favor of gripping his dick through the lacy fabric covering it. “God, fuck, please, I’m  _ so  _ close, and I’ve been so good. Please just let me come, please.”

Eddie seems to take a moment to consider that, squeezing Buck gently before dragging his hand up and down Buck’s shaft in a painfully slow pace. Finally, with his lips pressed against the spot just below Buck’s ears, he murmurs, “Well, since you asked so nicely…”

And, well, that’s all the permission Buck needs. He tilts his head back and, with a shout, has probably the greatest orgasm he’s had in  _ weeks _ . So good, in fact, that his vision goes white, and when he comes back to, Eddie’s resting all of his weight against him, his hips going still. “Oh my  _ God _ ,” he says once he finally manages to catch his breath enough to say anything.

Eddie laughs a little, pushing himself up just enough to pull out before flopping down on his back at Buck’s side. “‘Oh my God’ is right,” he says, throwing an arm over his face. “Christ. You in panties really does it for me.”

Buck snorts as he shifts onto his side, gets situated so that he’s pressed up against Eddie. He throws his arm around Eddie’s waist before saying, “So I guess you still think I’m sexy?”

“Of course I still think you’re sexy,” Eddie says matter-of-factly, shifting so he’s on his side and facing Buck. He reaches up with one hand to gently run through Buck’s sweat-soaked curls. “Why would you think that I think otherwise?”

Buck shrugs a little, distracts himself by running a hand up and down Eddie’s chest slowly. “I don’t know. It’s just that we haven’t had sex in a while, and I kept getting the feeling that you just… Weren’t interested anymore, y’know? I mean, you never really initiated anything, so…”

“Evan, sweetheart, the only reason I haven’t tried to initiate anything is ‘cause I wasn’t sure how you felt about us having sex,” Eddie murmurs, leaning forward to kiss Buck oh so gently. “I mean, I know getting your prosthetic really brought you out of that depressive episode you were going through, but I just… Wasn’t sure if you were ready for that yet. Guess we should’ve communicated on that some more, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Buck murmurs through a quiet laugh. “But now we know, yeah?”

“Now we know,” Eddie confirms, pulling Buck into his arms and squeezing him close. “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Eds,” Buck murmurs, smiling under all the affection from Eddie. “So much.”


End file.
